Zelena Luna
by Zuhara-33
Summary: After being kidnapped and tortured for four years, a certain feline-girl is rescued. But once she wakes up, she decides to escape Providence, killing everyone in her path. Will she kill Rex, Holiday or Six! is she somehow connected to them. Let's see...
1. Saved

Blood dripped from my abused body as silence filled the empty basement. I was left alone in the darkness…like I always have been. My hopes of escaping the torture, the pain and sorrow were all shattered like glass plates on a floor.

My name is Zelena Luna and I was something like a mutant. I had long silver furred, feline tail that reached the middle of my calves, sharp claws, small vampire-like fangs on both jaws and round, soft, silver cat ears. I had long, silver hair as well, light green cat-like eyes and pale skin. Dirt and dried or wet blood covered my body. I was sixteen that day but nobody cared.

Anyway, I was still hanging from my chains with shackles around my wrists and neck. Tear stains formed in my eyes as I began to cry until I heard the door the lead to the staircase open and close.

They were coming to torture me again but I didn't move; I just let my head hang low. The second door opened and closed as I heard slow foot steps coming. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a hit to my face for crying or rough hands grabbing me in _areas_ but there was nothing. Then, I felt gently hands hold my left wrist and heard clicking sounds until my arm was lowered to my side. The other wrist was freed and I didn't see his face until he was unlocking the locked shackle around my neck.

He was around my age and looked human so how did he get passed Corey's monstrous guard? He had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and goggles dangling from his neck. I saw his mouth move but his voice was distant and black slowly consumed his face. I passed out in his arms, dirty, bleeding and young.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes slowly, gazing through my eyelashes at first and listening hard for anything. I didn't see or hear anyone around so I figured it was safe to look around. I wore a white, v-necked T-shirt, white pants and bandages all over my body with blood slightly seeping through. I was in a white room with a bed and medical technology. But where was I really?

Then, I remembered the guy that freed me…is this his home or a window-less hospital? This place couldn't have been Corey's…it was too _clean._ I didn't know where I was so I decided to escape because I was also feeling trapped like before. Hesitantly, I stood up and tested if my legs would give out or not; I was so weak.

I carefully walked to the door and in automatically _swished_ open. I saw a man in a strange black/white costume and he tried to grab me!

"Hey, you're not supposed to be-" I cut him off by slashing at him with my claws, blood showering me as he staggered back. **(Lol, she **_**cut **_**him off literally!)**

Before he could scream, I slashed at him again in the throat but my claws went so far in, I severed his neck-vertebra. The man fell to the ground, dead and un-moving. I lurked around him, sneaking down the hall and leaving a scattered trail of bloody bodies.

I was just about to reach an exit until I came across a man in a green suit standing in front of the exit. Taking deep breaths, I charged at the man and pulled back my right arm to swing at him.

In a flash, he round-house kicked me so hard; I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I took harder hits than that before from Corey so that was almost _nothing!_ I wobbly climbed back to my feet and shook my head to shake off the slight pain. The man stood still, waiting for me to charge again but I quickly got an idea. I charged at him but as he bent down to lift me off the ground and use my speed against me, I grabbed his tie and landed on my feet to make him bend backwards. Using this small opportunity, I raked my claws through the flesh of his chest. Blood gushed out as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it!

Pain shot up my arm as I cried out, releasing him. He turned to face me and punched me to the floor. Breathing hard already, I decided to take off and live another day. I dashed to the door, holding my twisted wrist as the man chased me. My heart punched against my ribcage as the sound of blood pumping filled my ears. Finally, I could see the sunlight up ahead and from the corner of my eye, I could see a sword flying at the control panel and that was when I ran as fast as my weak legs could.

The blade struck the controls with electricity bouncing around on it. The thick metal door began to close as I dived into the light. I pulled my tail out of the way of the door only seconds before it closed. I raised my head to see the extremely bright sunlight and the clear blue sky.

This was all I wanted…to be outside…to have that small sense of freedom. Exhausted and staving, I laid my head back down with my vision hazing. It slowly turned black as I felt was a pair of arms pulling me close to a warm chest. Before passing out, I rubbed my head against his chest as if I was a regular house-cat or a little girl.

**(This is just the first chapter. Is the man really her father? What will happen next? Why was Zelena down in the basement in the first place? Who is Corey, the man or boy she mentioned earlier? Find out next time!)**


	2. Escaping Into The Bloody World

**(Please tell me if there are several grammar errors or spelling errors)**

…

(Zelena's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard voices grow quiet and I smelled the scent of blood. My left hand was handcuffed to the bedpost and so were my feet on the other end while my twisted wrist wasn't bound due to the thick cast. I glanced to my left, seeing the man in a green suit leaning against a wall far from me near a woman with a pristine white lab coat. The man had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing bandages with blood slightly seeping through. The woman had brown hair in a tight bun, green eyes, an orange top, a grey skirt and black boots that reached her knees.

She turned to me, "Hello, Zelena, my name is Dr. Holiday and this is Six. We just want to know why you were in the basement of Corey Detell."

I just stared at them for a minute, not trusting them at all.

"Can you talk?" she asked.

Slowly, I nodded and tugged on the handcuffs. The woman kept asking me questions but I didn't answer any one of them. Soon, the door opened and a teen walked in but I knew this one. He was the same one that rescued me from the basement.

"Hey, Doc, how's interrogation going?" he asked.

"She's not saying a word" Six answered for her.

I didn't take my eyes off the teen as I tilted my head, looking at him with a curious expression as the two adults left.

"Hey, name's Rex" he smiled at me.

I was quiet for a minute, "Why?"

"Um, why _what_?" he gave a slightly confused look.

"Why save?" I narrowed my eyes slightly as I tapped my limp fingers against my chest, above my breasts.

I pointed towards him, "Don't know me".

"Well, I couldn't leave anyone down there" he shrugged.

It was silent for a moment until… … …***RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE!* **My stomach growled loudly as I slightly winced, feeling weak again.

"I could probably go get you something from the cafeteria area" he suggested.

I watched him as he left, waiting until the door _swished_ closed again. I was all alone as I reached up to the cuff around my left wrist and picked the lock with a few turns of my claw inside the lock. Once I was free, I opened the door but hid behind the wall incase if someone was coming. No one came so I went out of the room, looking for an exit. Silently running through the halls, I had an awareness of the feeling of being lost growing in my chest.

Then, I caught the scent of something delicious…the next thing I knew, I was walking into a room with several clattered shelves and a buzzing sound. I saw a man with short black hair like Rex's hunched over a table, light zapping in front of him. There was a half-eaten pizza next to him with a flat can of anchovies that had the cover peeled back next to him. While he was distracted with the two-inch long goggles hiding his side-view, I sneaked under the table. He stopped to take a slice of pizza before going back to work. I glanced around the floor for a few seconds, looking until I found a stray screw. Smirking, I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could against the tin soda can on one of the shelves, catching his attention. The second he stopped and glanced at it, I grabbed the anchovy can and dashed out the door, leaving the confused man.

I hid again in a broom closet, starving as I was eating the fish, even is they did smell a little bad. I crushed the empty can in my hand and took a few deep breaths to calm down. I left the dark room and ran to find an exit again, not killing this time. It was very surprising that no one tried to stop me from going outside and towards town at night time. The streets were empty and the stores were deserted…what the heck? I always imagined town to be filled with mean people, like Corey but different.

This was getting boring until I heard a crunching sound behind me. Whirling around with my teeth barred and my claws ready to rip flesh, I saw a child. He had short dirty blond hair, big blue eyes, a green striped shirt and navy-blue cargo shorts. I narrowed my green eyes and lowered my claws before turning away. I took a few steps until I felt a pair of hands grab my tail. It was the child again.

"Kitty" he grinned until I snatched away my tail.

At that moment, it looked like he was about to cry so I let him hold my tail for a moment longer. I pouted as I sat down on a box with my legs crossed. Then, that was when I saw a man in a hat and a trench-coat walk into a building. But it wasn't just any man…it was Corey. Telling the kid I had to leave, he let go of my tail and I ran into the building.

…

(Rex's POV)

**-After leaving Zelena-**

I came back to her room with a tray in my hands. I figured that because she was half-feline, she'd like fish sticks and milk or something. I opened the door and set the tray down on the nightstand.

"Doc, Zelena's gone missing again!" I yelled down the hall.

Every door was closed and locked as Holiday checked the security cameras for her. It was too late; she had already left the building. Then, Doc found her after rewinding the tapes…she went into Caesar's lab, the one place where we don't have cameras. Oh no, she could have killed him!

I ran at top speed to his lab, running past scientists and Providence grunts. The door whooshed opened and I called out his name, startling him. He wasn't dead.

"Did she hurt you? The cameras showed that she came into here and left but we didn't see what she did, are you okay?" I was panicking.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Zelena, she's a cat-girl with white hair and green eyes but she killed a lot of people that work here! Did you even see her?" I answered quickly.

"No, I didn't see her but I think she took either my electromagnet or a can of anchovies" he said, looking up slightly as if trying to remember.

"Oh, I took your electromagnet for the haunted house to scare a girl into my best friend's arms but I forgot to return it" I replied.

"Wait, you're looking for the cat-chica? I found her outside yesterday and I thought that she would try to escape again so I put a tracker on the back of her neck." he went to his computer and hit a few buttons as a map popped up on the screen.

He pointed to a small red dot on the screen; "She's at 143 Deerlock St. in town, if she relocates, I'll tell you right away" he smiled at me.

"Thanks, bro" I smiled back before running out and turned my legs into a motorcycle to ride into town.

I sped under the city lights in no time but it was strange that no one was out on a Saturday night. Anyway, I arrived to the 143 Deerlock St. after an hour or two of looking for it and knocked on the door. There was no response so I opened the door and it was dark so I turned on the lights. I couldn't believe my eyes when the lights flickered on.

It … … it was a _massacre!_ Blood was everywhere and there were about five bodies in front of me. There was a monstrous evo in the corner with its innards ripped out. The bodies sprawled out on the floor all shared shocked or pained expressions, one was a blank one. The kills were fresh because the bodies didn't decay yet and there weren't many flies swarming around them. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up as I squeezed my eyes shut. This was _sickening!_

Then, the door slammed behind me…I turned around and I saw her. It was Zelena. She was covered in blood with small cuts over her own but nothing serious. I stepped away from her but easily slipped on one of the puddles of blood, falling on my back. She stood over me, a glare on her face as her emerald eyes were locked on me. I saw her clawed hand move and that's when I thought she was going to attack me. I let my hands fly up to protect myself as only a few words were planted in my mind.

'Oh my God, she's going to kill me.'

**(Is she going to kill Rex? Did someone else kill the people and Zelena just tried to escape? Will someone save Rex? Find out next time!)**


	3. Going Back

(Zelena's POV)

I watched Rex fall back in the pool of blood as I reached down to help him up but he guarded himself with his arms in front of him. Seeing that he thought I was going to hurt him, a sad look came to my face and I pulled back my hand. I stepped around him, walking to a corpse I wished I could kill over and over. It was Corey. He had lifeless teal eyes, short brown hair, stubbles on his chin and a scar running down his left cheek from the corner of his eye. I even remembered how he got it.

**-Flashback-**

_I was hiding under my bed at age twelve, only trying to get by in life without dying early. I could hear my mother's screams down stairs as the stairs that led to my door creaked. Someone was coming to get me! I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my white, fury ears as if trying to have my spirit float out of my body but it didn't work. The door softly opened without a sound as dark, worn boots stepped into my room. My tail curled around my leg, trembling until the man lifted the mattress, seeing me under it._

_I screamed on the top of my lungs as he yanked my out by my arm. He tried to grab my flailing arm but the small claw of my middle finger caught his skin, cutting deep as he cried out. Blood oozed down from the cut on his face as he threw me down on the floor. I frantically climbed to my feet and ran to the door but before I could get out, he slammed it in front of me and dragged me by my short hair to the bed. I screamed and thrashed as he forced me down, tying my arms to the bedposts. He took out his pocketknife and lifted up my shirt. He wanted to get me back for clawing his face._

_My toes curled hard and I clutched the bedposts as the blade bit into the skin above my breasts. Blood oozed out and rolled towards my neck as I arched my back off the mattress. He carved an 'X' into my chest and smirked at his work. I panted hard as I thought he was done…I was wrong._

"_Oh, I'm not done yet, kiddo" he creepily smirked as I watched his rough hands. The rough-skinned hands went down to my jeans, undoing the button._

**-End of flashback-**

I could feel the old scar on my chest ache at the memory until I spat at the corpse.

"Won't touch again" I hissed, tapping my chest.

I turned away, thinking 'I hope a rat eats off his face in the next life'. I walked to the door but Rex stopped me, wanting to know why I did it. Ignoring his question, I tried to get past him but he just stepped into the way again.

"Why did you kill them?" he asked. "Do you even _know _them?"

I nodded and lowered my gaze, "Corey Detell, torturer…murderer…_rapist_" I pointed to the man's body.

Rex widened his eyes at me, "You mean, when I found you, he was the one that did that to you?"

I nodded and walked around him, "Did world favor" I whispered as I walked out the door.

I glanced to my left, seeing the dark purple sky glowing violet and a soft shade of red. The sun was rising and the way it raised was beautiful. I silently sighed and walked down the few steps with Rex watching me from behind. But once I reached the final step, I collapsed. Before I hit the ground, I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Rex's arms, he was holding me as if I was as light as paper. For the first time in years, I softly smiled up at him as I rubbed my bloody head against his chest. My eye-lids became heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep as I whispered one last thing.

"Ready to go back, Rex".

…

…

…

I opened my eyes, seeing I was back in the room in Providence. This time, I only had one hand cuffed to the bedpost and I was already cleaned of blood. I yawned and stretched like a normal person as I sat up. Doctor Holiday walked in, noticing I was awake.

"Hello, Zelena, are you going to answer my questions today?" she asked as I shrugged.

"Why were you in Corey Detell's basement?"

"Kidnapped" I replied, looking bored.

"Do you have any family?"

"Mother: Dead, brother: Dead, father: Alive."

"How did they die?"

"Corey Detell" I answered.

"Detell killed them?" I nodded, looking emotionless now.

"How long have you had feline ears and a tail?" she asked as my tail wrapped around my stomach.

"Five years" I sighed.

"Thank God, I've found someone who doesn't go on for hours of talking" she mumbled.

"Hungry" I tapped my stomach with my casted hand.

"Hmm, oh, here" she handed me a tray for fish sticks and a glass of milk.

I ate quickly, holding an empty tray for seconds as I gave my best 'please' face. She started laughing at the few crumbs on my face and how it almost made me look cute. She reached towards me with a cloth on her hand but I thought she was going to hurt me so I gasped, backing away.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she hushed as I hesitantly let her wipe off my face.

I tilted my head to the side, looking confused, "Why nice?" I gestured towards her with my cast.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're not used to being around nice people, huh?" I shook my head.

The door whooshed open as Rex stepped in, "Doc, we're needed for briefing. Zelena, you can come if you want" I smiled at him lightly.

She nodded and unlocked my handcuff but had to put a collar or me so I wouldn't try to run off again. Holiday led the way and I was behind her, walking near Rex. The longer we walked, I heard a familiar voice grow louder until we were right in front of a large screen and immediately, I pulled of the leash, hissing at the man.

He had short, bleached-white hair, pale wrinkled skin and dark eyes. He wore a black shirt, white tie and a white coat showed in the screen as he sat in front of a desk.

His stone face turned angry, "What is _she_ doing there?" he roared as I hissed louder.

"Traitor!" I cried.

"She's an evo, White Knight, she's an incurable and we think that she could help us in the war eventually." Holiday answered, struggling to hold onto the leash.

"Abandoner!" I called him out of anger.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Rex asked.

"Of course, I would know who my evo-daughter is" he glared at the teen.

**(Whoa, Zelena is just full of surprises, isn't she? What does she mean by 'traitor' and 'abandoner'? Is she really his daughter? Or is this another one of White Knight's lies? Find out next time!)**


	4. A Poisonous Wolf

(Rex's POV)

I stood there wide eyed; I let my gaze keep switching from White Knight to Zelena. Beside the white hair, she did not look anything like him.

"Rex" a voice called out.

She didn't even have the same eye-color but maybe the nanites changed that about her like with her ears and her tail.

"Rex" the voice called out again.

I wonder if it also messed up her insides as well like her stomach or intestines.

What broke me out of my trance was a quick slap across the face! Pain shot through my face and shot back at the surface, making the skin sting. I cried out, seeing Holiday in front of me, struggling to uncap a syringe while holding the leash.

"Rex, help" she called so I held the leash for a minute until I had to hold her down.

The second I grabbed her arm, her foot came up, hitting me in the groin. I doubled over in pain, groaning as I held my crotch. A few Providence grunts ran over the hold her but they mostly ended up bleeding or just in pain on the floor. She roared with anger as the screen with White Knight flickered off. I saw her stand over Holiday, claws ready to shred her body to ribbons. I jumped to my feet, pain still in my…_area_. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back but she just knocked me off my feet with a shoulder-bash. I let out a shriek as her four fangs launched into my shoulder! Blood spread out from the bite as she refused to let go. Then, Holiday sprang up with the syringe in her hand and stabbed her shoulder with it. Zelena let out a howl in pain of the needle but soon her body slumped on to mine.

I probably would have made a joke about Holiday being jealous over a love-bite but the bite hurt more than it should have. I raised my hand to see it as pain shot through my body, making my hand turn into a sword and I had to force it back into a hand. Holiday quickly dragged Zelena off of me before I hurt the girl. I screamed in sheer agony as every one of my nanites was going crazy. What was happening to me?

**-30 minutes later-**

I was still losing control so I had to be strapped down to a table as a heart monitor was beeping _fast_. I threw my head around, trying hard to control my nanites but it wasn't enough. Holiday checked to see if I just had too many active nanites again but that wasn't it. She said something from Zelena's fangs was making my nanites this way but if they stayed like this, they would all die one by one. She even checked the Omega One but it was almost the same as the others. If this kept up…I was going to die slowly and painfully.

Holiday tried to take the venom from Zelena's fangs but it was all used up to poison me. It was certain to all of us that I was going to die…

…

(Zelena's POV)

I felt horrible…I just poisoned the first person that I ever trusted in years and I let my fury get the best of me. I lay down on the bed, sleeping so the day would just fly past me. I took in a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.

"Zelly, time to get up" I heard a sweet, loving voice as gentle hands touched my shoulders. It was my mother.

Her beautiful green eyes gazed down at me and her long, blonde hair was nicely tied up into a ponytail. As she always had been, she was gorgeous. I smiled up at her as I floated out of bed like a feather on wind. She held my hand, our fingers entwined as her angelic voice sounded. It was her lullaby.

"_Petals on the wind, love is in the air, hold close all your kin. Hallelujah, the lord has kept us safe and warm. We were filled with glee until came the storm. Together once but now parted, pulling childish stunts. We shall meet again; I love you so never go insane. I love you, my baby. You are my little bumblebee…"_ It was a short song.

We spun for a minute until her song ended and I landed on my feet.

"Zelly…" her voice was nothing more than a whisper this time. "…be sure to nip him twice!" she giggled as a light dimly appeared from behind her.

She let go of my hands and the light slowly swallowed her as I frowned, feeling her touch fade. I reached for her again but I must have missed in the blinding light. No…I didn't want to lose her again! I broke into a run, trying to find her as I tried to call out her name but my voice only came out a long wolf-like howl.

In reality, my thrashing caused me to fall off the bed and plop onto the floor, face-down. I opened my eyes, pealing my face off the white tiled floor and looked around. _'Be sure to nip him twice'_, what did she mean by that? I stood up, thinking… … …Rex! He was the only person I bit and maybe if I bit him twice, it would cancel out the poison! A smile came to my face as I turned to the door but easily bumped into something that felt a heard as a brick wall. It was Six. His torso was less bulky from last time since his wound on his chest was healing fast. I bet he was here for a rematch or to talk to me about control.

I glared up into his sunglasses and as if through a silent conversation, he let me run out into the hallway to get to Rex. I dodged any swings from the Providence grunts and just kept on running. Once I reached the medical area, I threw the door open and went in a beeline down the stretched room, towards the screaming-in-agony Rex. I ran as fast as my skinny legs would let me but in a flash, something hit my face out of no where, knocking me off my feet. I fell on my back, my nose almost instantly gushing blood as pain shot back and forth through my head.

"Stay down, I won't let you kill Rex" I saw Doctor Holiday standing over me with a think metal tray in her hands.

I shook off the pain, wiped my bloody nose and swept my leg across the ground, knocking her down and jumping to my feet. I only took a few steps before I felt the metal tray being thrown into my lower back, almost stunning me in a quick jolt of pain through my spine. I shook off the pain again but before I could move, she wrapped her arms around me, trying to stop me. I threw my head back, hitting her in the neck, causing her throat to close momentarily as I shoved her away.

I ran to Rex's bed as his screaming died down into grunts. I un-strapped his morphing arm and held in tightly.

"Please, forgive" even _I_ doubted this was going to work.

Suddenly, two red darts sunk into my forearm from far away. I glanced up to see Rex's brother, Caesar, standing in the doorway with a tranquilizer gun. He was standing with his feet apart, teeth clutched and angry eyes. As he was reloading and my vision blurred, I sunk my fangs deep into Rex's arm. His blood flowed into my mouth, dripping down my throat as the little venom I had sprayed through my fangs. I almost desperately clung to the table, trying to keep my eyes open until I saw his body relax and the heart monitor slowing down to a normal heart rate. The drugged darts finally dragged me under and I fell back on the floor, Caesar standing over me with the gun pointed down at me just incase.

'Please, forgive me, Rex' repeated in my head. That was the first time I really asked for forgiveness and it meant the world to me this time.

Once I woke up, I realized that I was strapped down to the bed. I tugged on the straps until I noticed Caesar in the corner, still holding the gun.

"Did you know that biting him twice would save him?" he asked, completely serious.

My gaze drifted low, "Wasn't sure".

"Did you come up with the idea yourself or did someone tell you?"

"…dream…mother" I answered hesitantly, thinking he wouldn't believe me.

Like I expected, he laughed at me, making me feel like a child somehow.

"Is Rex alive?" I asked, looking away.

His laughter died, "He's stable but still recovering his strength. I had no idea your own toxic venom could be counteracted not by a cure but the same toxin. I always thought that it would only strengthen the poison but it just destroyed itself! I wonder was else your venom could do, may I get a sample?" he talked _very_ quickly so all I understood was the first and last few words.

I tilted my head, confused until he asked again. He took a small plastic cup and handed it to me but I still didn't know what to do. He held it under my fangs and I tried to release my venom but I couldn't. My neck started to hurt and he noticed my head lowering away with a slight pained expression so he used his other hand to hold my head up but I was more leaning on it. Caesar was standing close now, curious if I was empty of venom or going to fill the cup.

Then, the door slid up behind the young man. It was Rex but he was leaning on the doorway for support. His face showed complete shock with a hint or hurt-feelings as he saw us at a…_interesting_ angle. He saw Caesar standing very close to me with his hand on my head and my body was strapped down. In short, he thought he saw me giving his older brother head.


	5. Leaving with Rex

**(Everyone thank TiGeRIIIY99, I forgot some major parts in Generator Rex like Noah, Van Kliess and Circe. Enjoy~)**

…

(Zelena's POV)

It took a while to both explain to Rex that there was nothing going on between me and Caesar then explaining that I was only trying to save Rex so they would un-strap me. He sat next to me after everyone left because he wanted to talk to me.

"So, White Knight's you're dad?" he asked as I nodded.

"Okay, what's your story? What happened to you mom or any siblings? Did that Corey Detell-guy know your family personally?" he asked.

I sighed at first "He was friend; mom married Knight and rejected Corey. I went evo, dad hated evos, hated me, left and Corey came. I hid, mom died, was kidnapped and you found me" I explained.

"Dang, what you need is some fun in your life. You need to step out into the sun, have fun, go to the beach, meet people, not get paler than paper!" he stood up, smiling.

It felt like a tight ball was tying around my heart, making me scared and untrusting. I frowned with slight fear showing in my eyes as my body tensed. He reached his hand out to me with a heart-warming smile spread across his face.

"Just trust me, I promise that I won't let anyone take you again." he assured.

My eyes drifted low, thinking as he waited for a minute. With hesitation, I reached out to his hand, taking it and standing up. He opened the door and started running, a grin on his face. At first, I stumbled since I was caught off-guard and ran with him, not even knowing where we were going. My bare feet pounded the hard floor like his but he wore boots.

We entered his brother's lab and found him working on something. He took off his thick goggles and held his hands in front of him defensively.

"Mijo, I swear nothing happ-" Rex interrupted the young man.

"Yeah, I know, listen; I want you to make something that can make a hologram that can change Zelena's look. You know, make her ears and tail disappear, maybe change her hair color too so she doesn't draw attention."

I frown, "I look…wrong?" I asked, my slight grip lessening in his hand.

"No" he turned to me with a sympathetic look, "I just don't want other's to start looking at you weirdly, calling Providence just because you're an evo. You need to look like a normal girl".

I still hand a confused look but I just mentally shrugged and turned my gaze to his older brother.

"Can you?" I asked, curious if technology could make me look…not freakish.

"It won't take long." he smiled and gathered a few small pieces off the shelves.

"You won't have to worry about a thing" Rex glanced at me, "Caesar's a _genius!"_

I nodded and turned toward the other shelves, curiosity growing inside me greatly. I took what looked like a simple, silver pen off a shelf, seeing three extra buttons. I pressed one with two dark dots on it pointing towards me. A red light flashed from one of the dots and blinded me, making me stagger back, dazed a little. I shook off the dizziness and pressed another button, the two dots facing away as a white light shone through. I took my finger off the button and pressed the last one the top.

I was amazed as from the tip, where the pen-part should have emerged and was ready to write, two small prongs poked out with electricity zapping between them. It was a tazer. I clicked the pen again, seeing the prongs retreat back into the pen. I set it back on the shelf and looked around. As I looked, I could hear the brothers quietly talk.

"She's lucky she has you, Holiday told me about her past earlier. Being completely different from other adolescentes for five years, hiding in fear with your father hating you only because of what you are." Caesar started, welding two pieces of metal together with sparks flying.

"I can't imagine how she could have felt when her dad just turned on her, how could a man just _stop _loving his daughter? It doesn't make sense." disbelief was in Rex's voice.

"I hope you show her how to have fun just stay virgenes" he grinned at his brother, handing him a small device with a strap on it. "Just press these buttons while she's wearing it and let it do the rest of the work" he pointed to certain parts of the device.

I walked over to them and he strapped it to my wrist, pressing the buttons. I watched as my claws and tail disappeared, my nail just looking like normal, round stubs. My hands flew up to my head, still feeling my furry ears; I shot Caesar a confused look.

"It's still just a hologram so be extremely careful with your tail" he said as I tried to hold my tail up against my back.

I nodded and Rex took my hand, thanking his brother before leaving with me. He ran down the halls, into what others called 'the petting zoo' and opened a door that led to outside. Once we were outside, I stood in the sunlight, feeling as if I had been bathed in heaven until I was pulled back down to earth by Rex. His legs were already transformed into a type of hovering motorcycle. I sat being him with my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his back as the vehicle rode towards town, softly humming all the way.

I almost didn't even notice we stopped when I closed my eyes. I stood up, seeing a blond boy on a basketball court a short distance away.

"Hey, Noah" Rex called to him.

The blond jogged over to us as I held Rex's hand, slightly inching behind him.

"Hey, Rex…who's your friend?" he asked.

Rex gently nudged me, "Zelena Luna" I answered quietly.

"I'm Noah, nice to meet you" he smiled, reaching out with his hand.

With hesitation, I shook his hand and pulled my hand back quickly. He offered to play basketball with us so Rex agreed and asked if I'd like to play. I didn't know how but I decided to play anyway. We walked to the court and the two tossed away their jackets.

"So, it's going to be us against you?" Noah asked Rex.

We shrugged and the blond started dribbling the ball. His blue eyes were locked on the other boy, a smirk on his face. Un-expectantly, he passed the ball to me and as a reflex, I backhanded the ball. It flew past the hoop and hit someone in a group of men. The orange skinned ball bounced off one of their heads with a thud and he called out. Their gazes turned to us and the man who got hit glared hard at us. He had short black hair that was slick back with grease, hazel eyes, low sun glasses, slightly sagging jeans, a black, leather jacket, black boots and a dark grey shirt.

"Sorry about that, she's new at the game" Noah quickly apologized.

The man that was hit picked up the ball and stuck his pocketknife in it, deflating it. "You don't know the beginning of 'sorry'!" he yelled.

I didn't know what he meant by that but I knew for sure that he either had a short temper or a bad day and the ball set him over the edge. The man stomped over to us and shoved me away.

"Get out of here, girlie" he growled and grabbed Noah by his collar.

Instead of calling out 'hey', I roared at him but it didn't sound like a proud feline. It sounded like a wimpy _kitten!_ The man glanced at me as one of his friends laughed at me.

"Leave" I snapped at him.

"Oh, I'll leave…" he scowled. "…when I'm finished here" his fist flew into Noah's face.

The blond winced as I stepped toward him but before I could do anything, Rex turned his hand into a large metal fist and picked up the man. His eyes went from filled with rage to be filled with terror as the teen swung him around. Once he stopped, his held the dizzy man in front of him.

"Never hurt my friends again or next time won't be a warning" he glared and dropped the man on to his feet.

Wobbly, he ran to the nearest trash can and vomited as his friends ran off. It was strange how just by having one of his friends hurt; Rex could have given the man possible broken ribs, a concussion or even brain damage if the back of the metal hand hit something. Rex could have killed him! I stood there, watching him deactivate his hand and assist Noah. One thing I learned that day was…piss off Rex and prepare to possibly be _killed_!


	6. Shopping

**(Sorry for the delay, I started reading a story about X-men: The Movie and I just couldn't stop reading it until I finished reading it. It's called The Bitter End and it is an awesome story! Anyway, on with the show)**

I was sitting in the rain, soaked from the tips of my ears to my toes as cars sped by, occasionally throwing trash at me because I was a freak. I held my knees close to my chest, trying to stay warm. I closed my eyes, listening to the rain hitting the sidewalk and cars driving by in puddles.

"Freak!" a man called from his car as he threw a half-empty cup of hot coffee.

I shrieked, feeling it burn my soaked arm as I frantically brushed it off and let the poring rain cool it down. Then, the rain stopped but I could still hear it pouring around me. I slowly glanced up with dull, lifeless eyes but a smile quickly spread over my face. His short black hair fell below his earlobes and his dark eyes almost looked like deep tunnels with the smallest light at the end of each tunnel. He smiled back down at me, reaching out with his hand as the other one held a wide, green umbrella.

I reached out to him but before I could touch his soft, cream-colored hand, I woke up from the dream. What woke me up was when the bus hit a hard bump on the road. Wait a second, when did I fall asleep? Ah, now I remember, because of Rex's outburst, his anger caused his nanites to shut down and he suggested wanted to go to the mall so I wouldn't wear the same type of clothes for the rest of my life. Noah decided to tag along, we got on a bus and the vibrations the bus gave off happened to have soothed me until I fell asleep. At first, my head was leaning on Rex's shoulder, then my shoulder against his and ended with my head in his lap. The mall was on the other side of town and it was slow but you got to talk a lot.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I noticed that we were arriving to a large, tan building with many windows and a **large** parking lot.

"That's the mall, Zel, witness it's mally-ness" I doubted the strange word Rex said was actually a word but I ignored it.

I never really noticed how much the city had changed until now. Before I was kidnapped, the streets were often filled with trash, there nasty people that never trusted anyone but themselves and if someone was freakish like me, they were hated. Now, the people were kind, the streets were mostly clean and they often depended on each other. I never felt more different until I walked into the mall. I walked in, holding Rex's arm tightly as my invisible tail wrapping around my waist. The lights were bright like in Providence but there was more color and young people looked like they were having fun.

"I think we should start with a new outfit at least" Rex suggested and pointed to a nice looking store with pictures of cartoon-like pants on the window.

We walked into 'Threads and Buttons', looking at some clothes. I let go of Rex's arm and looked at nice shirts. Waiting until he was out of sight, I grabbed an outfit off the rack and ran into the dressing room.

…

(Rex's POV)

I picked a nice shirt of the rack and turned around, "Hey, Zel, I think this…" I stopped when I realized Zelena wasn't behind me.

A sudden panic rose in me, I stepped into the center of the store and whipped my head around. Had she been kidnapped again? I turned around, facing the dressing stalls. Almost on cue, one of the doors opened and a girl walked out. Her long white hair was tied back into a ponytail; she wore a tight-ish white T-shirt with a large smiling face on the back that had thick black lining, black jeans that had white stitching and black/white converse. 'She's cute' I thought until I realized that was Zelena.

She walked towards me, "fits" she smiled at me.

"Well, we better p-pay for them before you walk out" I couldn't help but blush a little at how cute and child-like she looked.

Later, we all were sitting in a food court, talking but Zelena would occasionally toss in a word or two.

**(Crap, loosing inspiration and ideas again. I think I should take one of the other writer's advices and just get away from the story until an idea hits me. Sorry, guys)**


	7. Dating the Dead?

**(LIGHT BULB WENT **_**DING**_** ABOVE MY HEAD!)**

…

(Rex's POV)

The next day, I went with Zelena to the movie theater and for some reason, she wanted to watch _The Bloody Hands_ and she wouldn't take no for an answer. We got popcorn, candy, soda, everything to make this perfect. Surprisingly, there was no one in the theater to watch the movie because they said it was _so _scary, every viewer had nightmares and therapy. I sat down next to her in the back row and the previews begun. Taking my eyes off the screen, I saw the silver haired girl sitting with his knees pulled up, sipping her soda. Finally, I spoke over the loudness of the previews.

"Zel, why did you choose to watch a horror movie filled with blood?" I asked.

Immediately, she stopped sipping and turned her head to look at me as I continued, "I figured that with your past with Detell would have made you want to stay away from gore."

Her gaze drifted to the floor in front of her, "Others…suffer, not me" was all she said.

She wanted to see other people go through what she's been through, but I knew she wasn't speaking the truth. I shrugged and turned to the screen, seeing the lights dim.

It was dark in the beginning and all I could hear was a female panting. Then screaming but it just flashed back to when the girl screaming was in college. The beginning was okay, got weird when students disappeared; scary when the girl found the bodies at the bottom of the lake and the killer chased her but her boyfriend killed him. In the end, the couple kisses in the night and the killer appears behind him, the girlfriend seeing him. It all cuts to black again and she screamed again.

All through the movie, Zelena didn't even get a little scared or flinch as I sat in my seat, wide-eyed, teeth clench and hands' gripping the arm rests. She stood up, a licorice whip hanging from her mouth cutely.

She tilted her head and poked me as the lights came on, "Rex" she called, snapping me out of my trance at the credits.

"Huh, what?"

"Okay?" she asked, looking a little worried.

I stood up and smiled at her, "I'm okay, wanna go-" I was interrupted by my communicator cut me off.

"Rex, level 2 evo downtown" Six spoke.

My smile turned to a smirk, "I got an idea, come on" I grabbed her hand and ran out, throwing out the wrappers and empty cups on the way out.

My legs turned into a motorcycle, she got on behind me and we raced off. Evo activity was a great way to end the date because she could see me whoop an evo's butt. I could even play out the scene in my head. I would be standing with my foot upon the monster's chest as she ran into my arms, relieved that I was safe. That would just be perfect…**CRASH!**

The next thing I knew, the motorcycle was flipping on the street, Zelena screaming as I felt some things piercing parts of my body. Pain shot through my body as I shrieked. I opened my eyes, seeing the twisted metal of the motorcycle and glass sticking out of my torso! My legs changed back to normal, looking like they didn't even have a scratch. My head whipped around, where's Zelena? Panic rose in my chest and tears streamed from my eyes as my eyes fell upon her.

She lay on the ground, hypervenalating with her back turned to me as she trembled. A metal shard was stuck in her arm and the back of her shirt was torn away, revealing scars. I wanted to crawl to her, to drag my body towards her and hold her, telling everything's going to be alright but I couldn't move. The sight of her quivering form blurred, stretched and made me feel dizzy. It wasn't long before it all turned black and I passed out. However, before I did, I noticed her stop shaking…dead.

…

…

…

There was a warm hand caressing my cheek so I thought it was my cat-girl. My hand came up to touch her soft one with my mouth slowly opening to speak but I felt a pair of slightly sticky lips press against mine. I kissed back nonetheless but when our lips parted, she kissed my eyelids and whispered 'sleep' so I did as she said.

…

…

…

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom at Providence but I was covered with bandages over stitches. Getting up, I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. That's strange; there was dark red lipstick on my mouth and eyelids. Washing it off, I realized Zelena never wore lipstick…that's when it hit me. She was dead so it had to have been someone else. My soft smile fell into a frown at the memory of her still, blood splattered body curled up on the road.

Dragging my feet, I walked out of my bedroom without bothering to put on a shirt. I felt so empty inside…it was my entire fault. If I hadn't been knocked over, she'd still be here. All alone, tears leaked from my eyes and I punched the wall until my unprotected knuckles bled. Sobbing, I fell to my knees with my fists still on the wall and my head down. I cried and cried, my eyes burning but I didn't care.

"Rex" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Holiday.

I didn't look up at her nor speak to her, I just sobbed as she asked "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault…she'd still be alive if I hadn't brought her with me."

"Who, Rex? What are you talking about?" she asked.

I jumped to my feet and ran off because I couldn't force myself to speak her name; just saying it made it feel more…real. Blood trickled from my fists as I ran outside and turned my hands into large metal fists. The metal was dented in and turned into scrapped metal when I wouldn't stop punching the ground. It was like I went from blaming myself to blaming the world. Finally, I stopped and panted with my hands changing back.

"Rex, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Circe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"I quit the Pack and came to work with Providence…what's wrong?" she asked.

"The girl I loved died…and it's my entire fault."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"We went to the movies to watch a horror-flick and I got a call from Six of a level 2 evo. I thought that it was my chance to show her how much of a hero I was but something hit us. She was knocked off the bike while I was impaled all over with metal glass. I found her shaking but before I passed out, she stopped. She's dead" I couldn't cry anymore but my eyes just felt like squeezed lemons.

"That's terrible…" she replied with a hand on my back. "…what was her name?"

"H-her name was Z-Zelena Luna but I always called her Zel" I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Not dead" I knew that voice…Zelena!

I whipped my head around, spotting her with bandages on her arm, right cheek, tail, the left tip of her feline ear cut off and there were stitches down her right forearm. She was just about as wrecked as I was but her legs and torso only had a few scratches. I stumbled to my feet and hugged her, holding her close. I didn't let go for a while until I could hear her slightly inhale sharply from pain.

"I took her shopping but her hologram short-circuited and we had to come back." Circe explained.

"At least you're alive, what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Cir-cir saved us" Zelena replied with some type of nickname for the other girl.

"I lured the evo into an electric-net and it's in the petting-zoo for you to cure it".

I nodded and held the cat-girl's hand as we walked down the hall, Circe heading to another part of Providence so we were alone.

"So, Zel, how much did you hear when I was talking to Circe?" I asked, nervous.

"All" she replied and stopped to smile at me, "Love you, too".

I smiled back and without thinking, I leaning in to kiss her with her kissing back nonetheless.

**(FINALLY I ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But questions still remain: Who kissed Rex earlier? Will Circe be jealous? Will Circe and Zelena eventually fight for Rex? Will I lose inspiration again or not? Who knows?)**


	8. Tony Luna

(Zelena's POV)

Smiling, I went to my room at night but when I touched the door handle, it burned my hand! I pulled back, hissing as I kicked in the door. My eyes widened at the sight of my bedroom on fire! Gasping, I dashed down the hall, snatched the fire-extinguisher and sprayed everything until my sleeve caught on fire. I tore off the sleeve without hesitation and continued spraying until everything was blackish-grey around me. How did this happen? Sighing, I turned to the doorway and saw a man in a green suit standing there. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was going to do until he raised an eyebrow.

"You can stay in a spare room for now, this way" he walked away as I tossed away the red can.

Keeping a safe distance, which was about twenty feet, I followed him to a room next to Holiday's. He opened the door, revealing a bed, a closet and a small dresser. The bathroom was just a short distance away and so was help in case if I needed it. Thanking him through a nod and a slight smile, I walked in and he disappeared from view. Something about that guy just constantly creeped me out…maybe it was because he was silent, serious and like a freaking _ninja!_ Sighing softly, I laid down on the bed to drift off to sleep.

(Dream)

Laughing, I ran through the beautiful meadow with my small, pink dress with white buttons flowing in the wind. I was five at the time, just playing around and calling 'catch me if you can, Tony!' but he would only come close to catching me. Finally, I tripped, falling flat on my face in the grass and the flowers. The bump on my head from a rock I landed on caused me to start crying. A thin stream of blood trickled down my forehead as tears rolled down my cheeks.

A teen around thirteen with short, black hair, dark eyes and a tan caught up with me and took a band aid out of his pocket. His soft lips curled into a light smile as he assured me I was fine. He held me close to his chest and he hummed a song I liked that he learned in Jamaica. He was so warm and loving so I felt like I never wanted to leave his arms.

The song ended as I looked up at him but my grin faded quickly when I noticed the sky darken. It was sunny just a second ago. He looked up as well and suggested we go inside but when I was the first to stand up, I saw a man standing behind him. I was about to open my mouth to greet him until I noticed something black in his hand. A cruel smile grew on his face as he raised the black thing to the back of Tony's head. At that second, the flowers and the grass died all around him, deadness spreading out.

The last things I remembered were a loud BANG, a scream and red everywhere.

(Reality)

I shot straight up in the bed, cold sweat covering my body as I panted. It took me a minute to realize it was just a nightmare. Sighing, I got up and walked out of my room to take a cold shower in the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare, how real it felt. During the shower, I finally collapsed to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

… … …

A few days later, I sat in a seat during the lecture that I was welcomed to so I could finally go on a mission. My father kept a stoic face but it was more stone-like because he hated me. I tried to pay attention but I kept dozing off, due to some lack of sleep. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the back of Rex's motorcycle with my arms around him.

Once we arrived to the destructive evo, I couldn't help but think it looked like a gorilla with a fish head and a fishy-butt. Rex wouldn't stop laughing and making fun of it when his legs changed back so he didn't notice it spitting acid at him! Swiftly, I tackled the teen out of the way.

"Holy crap!" he cried when he saw the acid make a deep pothole in the street.

I was _wide _awake when I lunged at the gorilla-fish, holding it in headlock. It kicked my legs out from under me, causing me to fall on my back as it pinned me. Its orange lips were wet with acid that didn't burn the evo. My nostrils felt like they were burning as I turned my head in disgust of the monster's nasty breath. Two words: Breath mint! It sucked in air sharply to shower me with acid but before it could, streaks of blue appeared spreading from its back. Shrieking, it shrunk and morphed into a child with Rex behind him.

The unconscious boy rolled off of me as the teen helped me up, "You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Robbie, Robbie!" a panicked woman cried out until she found the unconscious boy.

She held him in her arms, crying for joy, "Thank you" she repeated to us.

"No prob, miss, just doing our job" Rex grinned, holding my hand.

Walking away, I repeated "Our job?" but with confusion.

"Yeah, you're one of us now" he put his arms around my shoulders with a grin.

I smiled a little too but when I looked away, I frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head to say nothing but he insisted I was hiding something. I asked if was could talk where there wasn't so many people so he led me out of town. Once we stopped, he asked what I waned to talk about.

"My brother, Tony, looks like you" she started.

"You never told me you had a brother" he tilted his head slightly.

"Died while I was little, shot in front of me in meadow" I lowered my gaze.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" he replied.

"Fell with wrong crowd, wouldn't let him go…didn't have to die." I paused, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Didn't have to die, was good person!"

My knees felt weak and noticing this, Rex held me. He tried to calm me down but I wouldn't stop crying until he held my face in his hands. Sniffling, I looked up at him but all I saw was Tony.

"It's going to alright, I'm sure he's happy where-ever he is and he'd want you to be happy."

Finally beginning to calm down, I kissed him and caught him off-guard. I wrapped my arms around him and when our lips parted, I looked up at him, seeing only Rex now.

"Let's go home" he snapped out of his trance and picked me up in his arms.

I snuggled close to his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. It was so calm, so…peaceful. I thought back to the day Tony died in the meadow, the way he smiled and hummed my favorite song before the man shot him. I hoped he was happy in heaven…I hoped he was as happy as I am now in the arm's of the one I love.

Good bye, Tony Luna, I'll never forget you. We'll meet again one day…and there will be someone at my side, holding my hand, ready to meet you above the clouds.


	9. Rest In Peace Zelena Luna

(Rex's POV)

Peaceful, I opened my eyes to see a head of silver hair tucked under my chin. Wait, why was Zelena in my bed? … … …ZELENA WAS IN MY BED? I tried not to wake her when I was startled since she looked so cute when she slept. Placing a small kiss on her head, I slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. There was a piece of paper on the sink folded with my name on it.

'I SAW YOU' was written on it but I was still confused.

"Yeah, a lot of people see me" I smiled to myself.

I turned it over, reading 'NOW, YOU MUST PAY!' with a kiss-print of someone wearing dark red lipstick.

Pay…what does she (I don't think a "he" would wear lipstick) mean? I turned around and my confused look switched to horror. I rushed over to Zelena, realizing she wasn't breathing. I shook her vigorously, terrified as I pressed my ear to her chest.

"No…no…NO!" I shrieked.

I screamed her name as if hoping she would open her eyes, swish her tail and cutely twitch her ears. But there was nothing…Zelena Luna was dead…she had no heart beat. Tears formed rivers down my face as I sobbed, holding her close. I raised my head as if to God and in my mind, I cried for him to bring her back. There was no response so I lowered my head to see her angelic face again.

"I love you, Zel" I whimpered, "I love you so much."

…

…

…

They took her body to figure out if it was really her and how she died. I sat in a chair, looking like I had no reason to live but there was only one now; kill who took my Zelena away.

The doctor walked up to me, "You brought Ms. Luna in?" I nodded. "Well, she _is _Ms. Luna but we found a large glass shard in her heart. That must be how she died however, there are no entrance-wounds so it's like it just teleported in there" he explained.

_Teleported_…I know who did it! Livid, I got up and ran as fast as I could but I didn't get far when a pair of slender arms wrapped around my left one. It was Circe.

"Rex, I heard about what happened, I-"

I interrupted her, "Let go off me, Circe" I growled.

"But Rex, I just wanted to say that it's going to be alright. She's happy and probably dancing in the clouds with her family."

I shoved her always, "It's not going to be alright, okay? I loved her! She was the one girl that I would do anything for but now I can't because a bitch took her away from me." I yelled and dashed away.

Again, I didn't get far since a roar from the black-haired teen made me fly into a wall. I fell to the floor with a pair of hands turning me over so I was lie on my back. Circe straddled my waist, her monster-face showing.

"You never get it do you? I won't let you go because I love you. When they brought you in after the crash, I kissed you and I kept you safe. If you go to the Pack, they'll _kill_ you."

"Then I'll see Zel in heaven, the only one I love the most" I glared.

"I'm sorry, Rex" she closed her eyes, about to roar but quickly, I stuck my fist in.

"I'm sorry too, Circe" closing my eyes as well, I grew my hand into a large metal fist.

The violet skin tore, blood splattered everywhere as the jaw came off, hanging from my sleeve by its teeth. She pulled back, screaming in agony until she turned her mouth into her normal, human one. It looked like I never even ripped off her jaw as blood dripped from her chin. Her eyes were filled to the brim with the look of betrayal, anger and hurt. She pulled back her arm to punch me but I kicked her off and the force of her head hitting a metal box, which was knocked off of a shelf, was enough to knock her out.

Standing up, I slipped the bloody, violet-skinned evo-mouth off my arm and tossed it away, looking down at her.

"I didn't want to hurt you but you gave me no choice." was all I said before I walked away.

Finally, I ran outside and rode about two miles from Providence. I shouted and demanded for the Pack to come until I could see a blackish red portal open, showing Abysus inside. Without a thought of hesitation, I walked inside and the portal easily swallowed me up before shrinking into nothing. I entered Van Kliess's throne room, seeing the older man smirk.

"Rex, what do I owe this dine pleasure of you visiting? Finally decided to join your real brothers and sisters?" I hated how he saw me and the Pack as a family instead of mortal enemies.

"Can it, Kliess" I barked, "Where's Breach?"

"Why would you want to see her?" his voice was dripping with confusion.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Rex" I could hear the school-girl's voice as her four pale-white arms hugged me from behind. "I was hoping my favorite toy would return".

I shook her off, "I'm not your toy anymore, Breach, what we had is over. Why did you kill her? Zel was everything to me and you freaking took her away!"

"Breach, did you really kill someone?" Van Kliess asked.

"Yes, master, I didn't like that toy very much so I threw her away" the thin girl replied.

I grabbed her by the collar and turned my arm into a smaller sword, holding it to her neck. She didn't move or flinch as her raven hair fell away from one of her red eyes. I always thought that she looked adorable and cutely confused. Leave it to me to fall for evo-girls…

"Why did you kill Zel? Was it jealousy…payback…_what_?" I demanded.

"Who is Zel?" she tilted her head towards the orange blade as if trying to rest her head on hit.

"Then how did the piece of glass magically appear in Zel's heart?" the sharp edge of the sword slightly bit into the white skin.

"You should not lie, Breach, be proud of your murdering" Van Kliess stood up with open arms and a smile.

'This was it, Rex' I told myself. 'It's time for the truth'

**(PLEASE REVIEW AND GUESS WHO KILLED ZEL AND IF SHE'S REALLY DEAD OR NOT!)**


	10. Stranded and Loved

(Circe's POV)

The doctors did everything they could to reattach my evo-jaw but they weren't able to. My roar was still powerful but due to the lack of the cone-shaped jaw, it was a slightly quieter and would hit everything in front instead of in a straight line. Oh well, I'll give Rex Hell.

Sighing, I walked down an empty hall until a voice I recognized sounded.

"Hello, Cir-cir" I whirled around to see the source of the voice.

My eyes widened with horror as my jaw dropped. Blood dripped from her sharp nails and her pointed canine teeth. Red spotted and splotched her torn jeans and her black/white T-shirt. The tears in the clothes she wore showed several scars across her pale skin. _Short _silver locks fell around her shoulders, nearly touching them. White cat ears twitched on the top of her head with the tip of the left one missing as a thin, matching tail swished by her legs.

"Miss me?" she thin lips curled into a smirk.

It was Zelena Luna!

I whirled around again to run away but I just ran into Rex's arms. He glared down at me and shoved me away, only to have his girlfriend knock me down. Cursing under my breath, my head hit the hard floor. A strong hand held me down by the back of my neck with a knee pressed down on my spine as he spoke.

"You tried to have us killed!" he barked.

"Not you, Rex, I tried to stop you so they would just kill that bitch" I struggled.

"Your plan was cleaver though, putting a dead shape-shifter in my bed as Zel while she was really kidnapped by Van Kliess. You really are one of them, aren't you?" he crouched down to look straight into my face.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Well, we could kill you but that would only prove we're no better than you" he tilted his head.

"Got idea" Zelena spoke up.

She leaned forward, her knee pressing down harder as I winced. The cat-girl whispered into his ear and a smirk grew on his face, his eyes falling upon me. Panic rose in my chest, making me feel like I wanted to throw up. The one word that made the panic worse was spoken with certain hatred in his voice.

"Perfect" was the only thing he replied with.

Before I could do anything, Zelena smashed my head against the ground, knocking me out.

…

…

…

Finally, I opened my eyes with pain bouncing around in my head like lightning, causing me to groan. I sat up on the sand … sand? Where am I? In front of me was a jungle and there was a note next to me, under a rock.

"'_The bracelet prevents Breach along with other evos from locating you and it prevents you from using your powers. The island you're on is miles away from civilization. Providence will be transporting animals to the island so get started on weapons._

_I never loved you, __Rex' _" I read out loud.

…

(Zelena's POV)

_Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump_. The sound of his heart soothed me along with the fact that this wasn't the last time I would hear it. Sun kissed fingers ran through my short silver hair as I remembered why it was short. Van Kliess grabbed me by the hair to stop me from escaping with Rex and I was desperate so I cut it with my claws. The way it look reminded me of Rapunzel in the end of Tangled when her lover cut her hair with a piece of glass to save her from her false-mother. The only difference was that mine was as white as snow, not as brown as soil.

Rex and I were lying in his bed, just him holding me as I listened to his heart. The only thing we were thinking was 'I almost lost you; I won't let it happen again'. I looked up at him to see him gazing back with a soft smile. Silent, I kissed him and when our lips parted, I spoke.

"I love you, Rex".

"I love you too, Zel" he replied before I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest again, going to sleep.

THE END

**(So Circe gets what she deserves and so does Zel; one is stranded in complete solitude while the other finally has something she's been waiting for her whole life…true love.)**


End file.
